Merlin
Merlin is a wizard from The Sword in the Stone. Merlin played Hiram Flaversham in The Great Warrior Detective He is a Toymaker Mouse Merlin played Cornelius in Once Upon a City He is a badger Merlin played Geppetto in Roonicchio He is a father Merlin played Lord Rogers in The Hen Princess Merlin played General Dodonna in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) Merlin played Old Settler in Melody Time (160 Movies Style) Merlin played Bubbles In The SpongeDumbo Movie: Elephant Out of Water He is a Talking Dolphin Merlin played Uncle Iroh In Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a Fire Nation General Merlin played Alfred Pennyworth in Batman: The Animated Series (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a butler Merlin played Sultan in Jackladdin Sparrow He is a Sultan Merlin played Old Jafar In Tarladdin He is a Old Man Merlin played The Genie In Wartladdin He is a Genie Merlin played Magic Gnome in Alice and Pinocchio and June And Snoopy He is a Gnome Merlin played Ben Kenobi In Star Wars (Produccion andlauz style) Merlin played The Wizard (Good) In The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) He is a Wizard Merlin played Uncle Drosselmeyer in The Reindeer Prince (1990)The Reindeer Prince (1990) Merlin played Geppetto In Roonicchio He is a Toy Maker Merlin played King Bumi In Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style He is a crazy old Earthbender Merlin played John Hammond In Jurassic Park (160 Movies Human Style) Merlin played Mr. Stork In Cody (Dumbo) He is a stork Merlin played Old Beggar Robin Hood in Dimitri Hood He is an old man Merin played the Dodo in Cinderella In Wonderland He is a dodo Merlin played Sleepy in Lily White and the Seven Men He is a dwarf Merlin played King Neptune in the Todbob Foxpants Movie He is is a king Merlin played as himself in Danny (Shrek) and the Nick Wilde (Shrek) film series Merlin played Comannder Nebula in Cale Tucker of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Merlin played Fflewder Fflam in The Black Cauldron (160 Movies Style) Merlin played Mung Daal in Gumball (Chowder) Portrayals *In The Sword in the Stone (Jiminy Cricket Style) he is played by Jiminy Cricket. *In The Sword in the Stone (CoolZDane Animal Style) he is played by Genie. *In The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan12 Style) he is played by Danny. *In The Sword in the Stone (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style) he is played by Tigger. *In The Sword in the Stone (Uranimated18 Disney Version) he is played by Goofy. *In The Sword in the Stone (Arthurandfriends Style) he is played by Guru Ant. *In The Sword in the Stone (DisneyLovefan Style) he is played by Dilbert. *In The Sword in the Stone (Chris2003 Style) he is played by Tigger. *In The Sword in the Stone (HarryDR19 Style) he is played by Roger Radcliffe. *In The Sword in the Stone (brucemovies1 Style) he is played by Dave the Barbarian. Gallery Merlin disney5.jpg 33503 1216210920891 400 300.jpg Merlin in The Sword in the Stone.jpg|Merlin in The Sword in the Stone Merlin in Sofia the First.png|Merlin in Sofia the First Merlin.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5241.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5250.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7617.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7623.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7624.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7631.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7633.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7518.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7378.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7371.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7368.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7599.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7603.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7604.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7606.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7607.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7608.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7615.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7618.jpg merlin2.gif merlin.gif theclipmerlin2.gif Merlin .jpg Sword in Stone Merlin and Archimedes.jpg Merlin (TSITS).jpg Merlin holds books..jpg Merlin in his chair..jpg Merlin is Wart's Master..jpg Merlin.png Merlin_beard_5830.jpg Merlin_Sword_in_the_Stone.jpg merlin-fish.png Merlin-in-Sword-and-the-Stone.jpg Merlin-the-sword-in-the-stone-12.5.jpg merlin-water.jpg sword-01.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1252.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-2481.jpg Sword-in-the-Stone-Merlin.jpg the_sword_and_the_stone_merlin_slice.jpg The-Sword-in-the-Stone-classic-disney-5013353-768-576.jpg The-Sword-in-the-Stone-classic-disney-5014019-768-576.jpg The-Sword-in-the-Stone-classic-disney-5014085-768-576.jpg The-Sword-In-The-Stone-classic-disney-24456071-500-376.jpg The-Sword-In-The-Stone-classic-disney-24456078-500-376.jpg the-sword-in-the-stone-merlin-observes.jpg The-Sword-in-the-Stone-the-sword-in-the-stone-11835988-840-630.jpg |undefined|link=undefined Portayals: *In The Sword in the Stone (Luke Yannuzzi Style) - He played by Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs). *In The Sword in the Stone (Jiminy Cricket Style) - He played by Jiminy Cricket. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Wizards Category:The Sword in the Stone Characters Category:Characters who smoke Category:Characters with a beard Category:Humans Category:Human Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:Old Character Category:Elderly Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 2 Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Animals Category:Squirrels Category:Rabbits Category:Rodents Category:Prey Category:Turtles Category:Sofia the First Characters Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Grandfathers Category:Comedians Category:Cousins Category:Brothers Category:Narrators